


complicated with desires and dreams

by qundalon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qundalon/pseuds/qundalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It is an odd, unpleasant feeling that is always</i> there, <i>a constant reminder of what he is.</i></p><p>a collection of drabbles about my dragonborn, endras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	complicated with desires and dreams

He doesn't feel at home in his own skin.

It is an odd, unpleasant feeling that is always _there_ , a constant reminder of what he is.

He cannot help but feel... violated. "It was to save you!" she had insisted, but Endras left instead of allowing her to explain _why_.

* * *

_Everything feels off,_ he decides.  _Different._

It isn't a _bad_ feeling, like how his body never feels quite... _his_ , but it is bizzare and new. He isn't sure how to handle it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short and who knows how often i'll add to this oops


End file.
